Ninjas and Wizards
by Hope1616
Summary: Sasuke, not feeling like he belongs in Konoha leaves. He is intercepted by Hagoromo Otsutsuki and offered to be taken to the magical world. with Naruto by his side, read as they make the wizarding world a better place. Spoilers for cursed child. Potters are alive. Light side is evil, dark side is good. WBWL. Strong and Lord Naruto and Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy and sorry if there are wrong spellings or bad grammar, I'm still getting used to writing fan fiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sighed as he gave one last look to his previous home, the hidden leaf village. Yes it was his home when Itachi, his parents and the clan was alive. It was his home when he was a member of team 7. Even after he left to gain power from Orochimaru, he still felt in his heart that Konoha was his home. However after he found out the true reason behind Itachi's actions and the clan's massacre, all Sasuke could feel towards Konoha and all its occupants was fury. He wasn't lying when Kakashi asked him what he felt in his heart at the bridge. He truly hated Konoha for acting all cheerful when Itachi died, when Itachi gave not just his life but everything, his family, his friends, his future up for them. He knew it wasn't really their fault since they didn't know the truth but he couldn't help but hate all of them. After the war he may not hate them anymore but he can never call Konoha home ever again, it just didn't feel right.

That was what brings him to his current situation. It was past midnight, the perfect time to leave Konoha without having to deal with any of his uh _friends_. It wasn't that he didn't want to see them off; he was just pretty sure they would cry (Sakura) or try to forcefully make him stay (Naruto) or he'd have to listen to the completely useless words of enlightenment from a pervert (Kakashi). So all in all, it sounded like a good idea to avoid the annoying situation (to Sasuke at least). Besides he did leave a letter explaining he was leaving to travel the world and that he (might) come back to visit, to prevent another search party being sent after him.

He walks towards the gates and spots two Konoha shinobis guarding it. Apparently they saw him as well since all of them made their way towards him.

"Hey who are you?" Guard#1 asks him in a demanding tone, while guard#2 takes a look at him and his eyes widen.

"Oi, isn't that Sasuke Uchiha? The rogue ninja and one of the heroes of the fourth great ninja war?"

The other guard looks at guard#2 in shock, giving Sasuke a not really needed opportunity to knock them out with fast chops to the back of the head. Idiots, if they are the ones guarding Konoha, it's a wonder to Sasuke how this village has survived so long. Then again it was nearly whipped out twice.

Sasuke sighed again and took off into the forest without any glance backwards.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours later, he stopped and once he was confident he made a lot of distance and no one was following him, he made a campfire and took out a map from his backpack.

Since he didn't really have specific place to go so he decided he'd just travel north and with that he fell asleep on a tree, hiding him securely in its branches and leafs.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He woke from his slumber eight hours later. Sasuke was thankful he didn't have any dreams because now a day he only has nightmares about either the Uchiha massacre or his fight with Itachi. He sometimes also has dreams about his past with Itachi before the massacre but he hated them more than the nightmare. The reason is simple; it reminds him of all the things he has lost and is never to regain.

Sasuke shook his head to clear it. Now's not the time to get lost in the memories of the past. He got up, packed his stuff and set out again.

Sasuke saw someone's figure in front of him. When he recognized the figure, he was shocked and why wouldn't he be when he was looking at a person he only saw once before and that's when he wasn't even conscious. A person who founded the Shinobis, was one of the strongest himself, was Sasuke's ancestor and in a way his father. The sage of the six paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

Sasuke stopped dead in front of him and asked a question that only (Sasuke shuddered) Naruto would ask.

"Are you a ghost?" great, guess that proves the theory that stupidity is contagious.

Hagoromo chuckled, a deep and oddly comforting sound.

"You could say that, though I would prefer being referred to as a spirit instead of a transparent soul, whose purpose is to wander around the earth and haunt people."

'Aren't you kind of haunting me and Naruto or should I say all of you sons reincarnations?' Sasuke thought but kept his mouth shut. He was still somewhat uncomfortable with the knowledge he has the first Uchiha's soul in him. Though he did think it would be funny to see his not-impressible-at-all father's reaction to his disappointing-second-best son being a reincarnation of the person who started the noble clan, just like the great Uchiha Madara. Great Naruto's stupid sense of humor is also contagious.

Sasuke examined the older Otsutsuki closely. Sasuke honestly didn't know what to think about Hagoromo Otsutsuki and the conflicting feelings which weren't his own were not helping at all. On one hand those feelings were telling him to impress the sage, to reach his expectations, to make the Otsutsuki fell proud of him. However the other was telling him to hate the man in front of him, resent him with all his being. Sasuke had a feeling these were Indra's emotions. The fact that he can be influenced by another person was kind of disturbing and uncomfortable to Sasuke who had a hard time trusting others. After all, how was he supposed to trust someone he never meat. Either way he was going to think neutrally of Hagoromo currently, unless he's given a reason to do so otherwise.

Sasuke put on his poker face an asked in a voice that betrayed no emotions "Is there anything you require from me, Otsutsuki?"

There was an interesting reaction to his question. Otsutsuki frowned at his voice and flinched at being addressed by his last name.

"Is something the matter?" Sasuke asked in the same tone but inside he was curious. What did he say that would make the sage flinch like that? He didn't say anything disrespectful, did he?

Otsutsuki smiled a small smile that was a mixture of sadness and longing and said with a voice containing these emotions plus regret "You remind me of Indra. While I have seen all of Indra's reincarnations, none remind me of him as much as you do. Please excuse my reaction, I am just saddened by how my son is acting so emotionless towards me and while I understand your reasons for it, It's still saddening. Also you can call me fath-Hagoromo." Sasuke noticed the slip up but let it slide. He didn't want to make the conversation anymore awkward.

"Very well Hagoromo, now your reasons for being here?" Sasuke asked with a little more warmth and by Hagoromo's smile, the sage noticed it.

"I see you have left the village and by looking at your bag, you're not coming back anytime soon."

Sasuke didn't know why but he explained."It doesn't fell like home anymore and I'm pretty sure the people aren't going to miss me." It's true, while none of the villagers confronted him, you'd have to be blind not to notice the hatefull stares they were giving him. Not like he cared.

"I understand and because of that I am here to offer you a choice."

"What type of choice?"

"What do you know about the magical world?"

Sasuke was surprised by that question but answered nevertheless

"It's a world in another dimension. Over there, there is no chakra but magic which is something that can bend the laws of physics. There are people who can use them called warlocks and there are those who can't called the mundains."

"I suppose you read that in the tablet I left? Good to know mother's conscience at least didn't change that. Either way, yes, you're right. You are aware that the Otsutsuki's are not originally from this world right?" at Sasuke's nod he continued "The Otsutsuki's originally came from that world. We were a family of warlocks that had the ability to travel to different dimensions."

"I understand what you've said so far but why are you telling me this?" The descendant asked his ancestor.

"I'm offering to take you to that world." Sasuke's eyes widened. "However, be warned, you might never come back here."

Sasuke contemplated. He was just offered to be taken to a land where no one knows him and he can get a head start, plus he might just find a place he can call home there. He barely expected to find one in the elemental nations. Taking the offer up seemed to be a great idea, however he might never see anyone again.

Hagoromo interrupted his inner conflict "Well, it looks like he has arrived."

He was about to question who if he wasn't tackled to the ground by an orange blur. Apparently he was so deep in thought he didn't sense an idiot blonds power approaching him.

Sasuke lying on the ground with Naruto sitting on his stomach holding his collar with both hands and was practically growling at him.. The avenger was so shocked, that he didn't even remove the blond from him.

Naruto then started shouting "YOU DAMN TEME! I DIDNT GO THOUGH SO MUCH TOUBLE TO BRING YOU BACK HOME, ONLY FO YOU TO LEAVE AGAIN WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A GOODBYE!"

"I did leave a letter." Sasuke interrupted. When it looked like Naruto would start shouting again he added. "If I had told you face to face, you would no doubt not let me leave."

That caused Naruto to deflate. "Yeah, still, don't you think I deserved an explanation?" Naruto asked with pain filled sky blue eyes causing Sasuke to flinch.

"I know, it's just-" Sasuke sighed "It's just that the leaf didn't fell like home anymore." Sasuke finished in a soft voice.

Naruto sighed and got up, extending his bandaged hand to Sasuke to help him up. Normally Sasuke would have refused but he accepted it this time. That's when he took notice of the backpack Naruto was wearing identical to his own.

"You didn't just come here to shout at me." It was statement not a question.

Naruto put on a sheepish smile and answered "No, old man Hagoromo came to me a little while after you left." Sasuke looked at Hagoromo questioningly only for his head to snap back to Naruto, when he said his next statement. "I'm coming with you to the magical world."

"But the leaf-"

"Can handle itself, the war's over and there's peace in all the villages." Naruto cut Sasuke off.

"What about your dream of becoming Hokage and your friends?"

"My dream was becoming Hokage because I wanted acknowledgement which I already have, plus you're more important. Also, I already explained the situation to _our_ friends." Sasuke had the grace to look a bit ashamed. Then he sighed.

"Am I really that important to you?"

"'Course, you're my rival, best friend and big brother." Naruto answered with a huge grin.

Sasuke was surprised by the big brother part but he smiled back "The feeling's mutual, little brother." Naruto's grin got even bigger, if's that's even possible..

Sasuke turned back to Hagoromo, who was watching the proceedings with a smile. "Very well, we accept your offer."

Hagoromo nods and brings his hand up, creating a black tear in the air reminiscent to Kaguya's.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded at each other and crossed the portal together.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Review please!**

 **And ask any question you want, I'll answer them in the next chapter. Also I don't know when I'll update again but it might take a while.**

 **In my other fan fiction 'Sasuke son of Chaos' you guys might notice a few reviews are missing. That's because a guest wrote a very offending mature review and since it was my first time deleting a review, I accidently deleted a few others. Sorry about that!**

 **About that offending review. Normally I wouldn't mind a review that tells me my mistakes but that review only criticized me for making Sasuke the main. Look, I'll be blunt; Sasuke is my favorite character in the anime. If you don't like him as main, then don't read it. No offence attended.**


	2. 2-New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and Naruto walked onto a black marble floor, the portal closing behind them like a mouth of a monster.

They were in a huge room with white walls and black tomoe on them, the roof the same. There was a fireplace that had green fire in it, in the middle of a wall and couches surrounding a table near the fire place. There were two wing with staircases leading into each of the.

"Welcome to Otsutsuki castle."

Sasuke looked to his right where Hagoromo appeared. "You own a castle in this world?"

"Its family property and the only place I could bring you two that I had access to and you could learn about this world in. Anyways, Olly!" Hagoromo shouted the last word.

With a pop a small creature appeared in front of them. Sasuke on instinct unsheathed kusanagi and placed it on the creature's throat. It had large brown eyes, no hair, pinkish skin and large elf life ears. It was also wearing a white robe with a black tomoe on front. The creature at first looked terrified but when it looked at Sasuke's face, all fear vanished and was replaced with adoration and love.

"I would appreciate it if you don't decapitate our head house elf, Indra." Hagoromo chuckled.

"What's a house elf and why is it starring at me like it wants to hug and kiss me." Sasuke asked, so creped out that he ignored the wrong name use.

Instead of Hagoromo, the creature answered in a high pitched voice. "House elves are servants that serve magical families such as Olly. Olly is so glad that master Indra is home after so long, Olly has missed master Indra so much, yes he has."

"Why are you calling your own self Olly?" Naruto finally spoke in confusion. The elf turned to look at the blond and to his horror started crying. Then it ducked under Sasuke's sword and tried to tackle Naruto. 'Tried' being the key word. Due to it'd small and weak physique, it ended up wrapping its arms and legs around Naruto's stomach. The scene was quiet hilarious, Naruto standing frigidly still and upright, with the elf staining his shirt with tears. It reminded Sasuke of a Kuala bear hanging on a tree. Sasuke had to bite his lip to stop his laughter, though he couldn't help the amused smile that lit his face, beside him Hagoromo seemed to be in the same predicament.

The house elf, while still crying water berks, continued in a even higher pitched voice that made the avenger want to cover his ear. "Olly is so happy to see master Ashura and master Indra again! So so so happy!"

"Why is it calling us Indra and Ashura?" Sasuke asked, starting to get annoyed.

"He, not it." Hagoromo reprimanded.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Fine, why is _he_ calling us Indra and Ashura?"

Hagoromo gave a little victory smile before answering. "Olly used to know Indra and Ashura. You two act and look a lot like them not to mention the fact; he can sense their magic in you."

"Ah, why is it only hugging me and not teme as well then?" Naruto finally broke out of his shock and asked.

The elf let go of Naruto but stayed close. "It's because Olly knows master Indra hates touching."

Naruto snickered. "Wow, it already knows you so well, eh teme?"

Sasuke scowled "Shut up, Dobe."

Naruto growled. "What'd ya call me?"

A fight was about to begin but Hagoromo's image started to get a little blurred, getting the teens attention. "It seems that the time has come for me to leave, getting you two here took a lot of energy. I wish we had more time but alas that is not to happen. This is farewell Indra, Ashura."

"It's Sasuke and Naruto but yeah, goodbye old man." Naruto exclaimed.

Hagoromo nodded at the blond and turned to Sasuke. The last Uchiha looked into Hagoromo's purple eyes, his consciousness drifting into the legendary eyes. His mouth moved on its own and a voice much like his own said softly. "Goodbye…Father." Hagoromo's eyes widened but then he smiled, no grinned with more happiness than Sasuke had ever seen him before.

"Goodbye Indra, my son." With that he disappeared into the afterlife.

Naruto looked at him curiously. "What'd you call him Father?"

Sasuke turned his head to the other side. "My mouth moved on its own." But then he was surprised to find something wet sliding down his cheek. He brought his hand up to touch it. It was salty water… tears.

He wiped his face with his sleeve and turned to Naruto. If the blond saw it, he didn't comment. "So what do we do now?"

Sasuke turned to the house elf. "Prepare a room for us and put our bags there…Olly." Sasuke tested the name on his tongue.

"Of course, Master Indra! Right away sir." Sasuke gave his bag to him.

When it turned on Naruto, the blond raised his hands. "I can take care of own luggage. I don't want to make more work for you." Sasuke shook his head. He's never going to change.

"Nonsense, a house elf's purpose is to serve its master, it's an honor." The elf said compassionately. Naruto reluctantly give his bag to the elf, which vanished with a pop.

"Seems like you're as soft hearted as ever, Ashura." A voice said, more like whispered, in a tone that sent chills down both the teens' spine. They spun around to come face to face with the user of said voice.

A man was standing at the top of the left stair. He was wearing a black suite with a tail coat, a completely white shirt and a black tie. He had snow white hair with as equally white skin which would have standed out more if he had black hair. His eyes were covered with oval black sunglasses which didn't reveal anything behind it. He had high sharp check bones, thin nearly nonexistent pale blue lips that made someone think he was dead, and a strong chin. He had no facial hair. All in all, he was fairly handsome.

The man started coming down the stairs. "Now, now no need to be so tense." He said in the same whispered voice. The shinobis' tensed even more. Not because of what was said, but because the closer the man came, the atmosphere seemed to chill.

He came to a stop a stop in front of Sasuke. He reached out a black glove covered hand towards the avenger, causing him to grip kusanagi in case the stranger did something violent. However the stranger only laid his hand, which felt like ice, on Sasuke's left cheek, directly below his left eye in which he managed to deactivate the rennigan a month before, and ran his thumb under said eye. A tense silence descended, which was broken by Sasuke slapping the hand away and demanding while giving a glare. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The stranger chuckled while retracting his slapped hand. "Yes, you definitely are Indra." When the avengers glare intensified, he added. "My name is Ordmente."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "No last name?"

Ordmente scowled a little. "I do but due to my estrangement to my parents, I don't use it. However, if you must have one, it's Black."

Naruto snickered. "Ordmente Black, that's a weird name."

"Say's the guy who's named after ramen topping." Sasuke commented.

Naruto glared at him. "Oh yeah?! Well says the guy who's named after…uh, what are you named after?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Typical you, bark without thinking." Naruto flushed red in embarrassment and anger. "And for your information, I was named after the third's father and before you ask, my name doesn't have a meaning. Answer my next question." Sasuke directed the last phrase to Ordmente, who was watching the proceedings amusedly.

"My purpose here is, well you see I knew Indra and when I sensed he was coming here, I came to greet my friend after a thousand years."

"Except the hair, you don't look thousand." Naruto pointed out before suffering Sasuke's interrupt-me-again-and-you-will-personally-experience-what-Amateratsu-fells-like glare.

"Why should I believe you and why didn't you come out when Hagoromo was here."

"I supported Indra in his war against his brother and father, so you can guess we don't exactly have the best relationship."

"So you're here to just meet me?"Sasuke turned on his sharingan. "If you lie, I will know."

"Yes, it's one of the many features of the sharingan. Well, I'm here to help guide you two in the wizarding world."

"Why?" All though he knew the stranger wasn't lying, the last Uchiha was curious to his purpose in helping them.

"Indra was my best friend, one of my only friends really. Also, I have nothing better to do."

Sasuke sighed. "You do know that we're not Indra and Ashura." Beside him Naruto nodded.

Ordmente gave him a knowing look. "But you are his reincarnation and descendant. Not to mention, so far, you're acting just like him." Both teens scowled. "Why don't we move to the couch and I'll explain the basic things of this world." Not waiting for their consent he turned towards the couch and started walking. The teens, after sharing a glance, followed.

Ordmente seated himself on one couch and the teens on the other. "You can begin." Sasuke said after a minute of silence.

Ordmente leaned back and crossed his arms. "Well for starters, this world's population is made up of non magicals, magicals, creatures and hybrids if you minus animals and mystical creatures. You two are magicals. Non magicals are humans that didn't have a magical core. They are oblivious of the wizarding world because of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, sometimes referred to as the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy or the International Statute of Secrecy, which is a law in the wizarding world that was first signed in 1689, and then established officially in 1692, due to the bad relationship between magicals and non magicals. It keeps the magical world hidden from the non magicals. The non magicals are also known as the mundane in the east, no Mage in America and muggle in Europe."

"What do you mean by 16-whatever-number-you-said and what is this 'Amrika' 'U rope'" Naruto grimaced while pronouncing the foreign words.

Ordmente gave a small laugh which sent another chill down their spines. "It's A-ME-RI-CA and E-U-ROPE. They're continents in this world about which I will teach you two latter on and the numbers I said was what people in this world use to measure the timeline, currently it's 1995."

'So the non magicals here are like normal citizens who can't use chakra in our world." Sasuke asked.

"More or less" Ordmente continued. "Magicals are beings that have magical cores. They are divided onto two sections, Sorcerers and Wizards. Wizards are the magicals that use a wand, which is a magical stick that channels their magic, in order to do magic. They are the majority of magicals now. Sorcerers' are magicals that can do magic wandlessly and they follow the old religion. They went extinct less than 1000 years ago.

"Sorcerers are more superior in power aren't they since they don't need wands." Sasuke asked.

"Yes, they are superior in magic though some wizards can also use wandless magic; however that's not the only reason. You see, a thousand years ago in what we call the 10th century magicals used to practice the old religion but now the knowledge of it is now lost. Only a few Sorcerers exist nowadays, including me and we swore never to teach it to anyone again. Wizards practice a new way of magic which is not as strong."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why did you swear never to teach it?"

Ordmente shrugged. "It was too dangerous. Personally I didn't want to but they wouldn't leave me alone until I swore on my magic that I wouldn't."

Naruto raised his hand like a student asking for permission to talk all the while looking at Sasuke. "What?" The avenger asked slightly irritated.

Naruto put on a mock submissive face and said in an equally mock submissive voice "Oh great and mighty Master Teme, can I please speak without having to taste your mighty wrath now."

Sasuke went from slightly irritated to fully annoyed and Ordmente's snickering wasn't helping. "Yes you may but say anything useless or use that tone again and you just might." He finished menacingly drawing a nervous laugh from Naruto.

Naruto turns from the pissed avenger to the white haired man. "So, ya can't teach us this 'old religion' thingy then?"

"There is a way without me teaching you." Ordmente said with a mysterious smile."

"Which is?" Sasuke prompted.

"Indra and Ashura were sorcerers, one of the best really; I can give you a potion that can pass that knowledge on to you two."

Sasuke gave him a suspicious look. "And there are no side effects." Nearly nothing is without consequences and side effects.

Ordmente pasted on an innocent expression. "Well there is one, you two are going to get bits of their memories as well." Sasuke glared. "But not at once, randomly and mostly in your dreams.

"Ya know, it's not really that big a price Teme." Naruto spoke.

It honestly wasn't. You get to learn the stronger, extinct form magic in this world in exchange for just getting some of the memories of your ancestor. The problem was that Sasuke was getting sick of being compared to someone he's not. It's not just because of Itachi. He didn't really have much of a problem with the fact he was Indra Otsutsuki's reincarnation when he found out. No, the problem started after the war. Kakashi, who was told by Hagoromo, had explained the whole story to the Kages, who agreed it should stay secret. However the damn elders exposed it to the world because they were scared Sasuke might come after them for revenge. They hoped the public demand for execution would take care of the avenger. It nearly worked. While the public wouldn't be so mad that he was Indra's, who created ninjutsu, reincarnation, they sure were when they found out so was Madara. The public was still mad at Madara who started the war, resulting in the many deaths of their loved ones, so of course they would take this anger out on Sasuke, the closest replacement they could find. How they treated Naruto in his childhood is proof enough of their close mindedness. One of the reasons he wanted to leave the leaf and that whole world.

The last thing he wants is his ancestor's, who indirectly caused him to be the most hated man alive in the elemental nations, memories. But the advantages seem to out weight Sasuke's wish so he gritted out. "Fine."

"I'm not doing it now you know but thanks for your consents either way." Ordmente gave a dry smile. "Now where were we, ah yes, Creatures are the super natural beings such as vampire, werewolf, veela, goblins, merpeople, fairies and elves. Your house elf, Olly, is one of them. Then there are the hybrids. They are half human and half creature."

Naruto scratched his head. "That all?"

"Not really, you see wizards are divided into three categories. A wizard whose all four grandparents are magical is a pureblood, a wizard with at least one magical grandparent is a half blood and a magical with all non magical grandparents is a newly blessed or muggleborn. There are the un-blessed or squibs who are opposite of muggleborns, they are non magicals with magical parents so they don't really count as a wizard. The society nowadays, especially Britain, favors purebloods."

"Damn, this is going to be kind of hard to memorize." Naruto complained.

Sasuke put his hand on his chin. "The Otsutsukis' were magicals so that makes the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki and Hayuga magicals. Since all of my grandparents, not to mention great grandparents, were Uchihas, I'm a pureblood and since Naruto's mother's parents were also Uzumakis but his father was a Namikaze which were non magical, he's a half blood?"

Ordmente gave him a proud look and nodded.

Naruto on the other hand turned a sickly yellow color. "How come all you ancestors were Uchihas and my mother's were Uzumakis?" He questioned Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't get his reaction but from Ordmente's snickering, the older of the teens guessed he did. "There was a law after two centuries of my clan's founding that you're only allowed to marry inside the clan. The same can be said for your clan before it was nearly wiped out." Sasuke answered.

Naruto's skin color was starting to resemble a sickly version of his hair. Ordmente was all but laughing now. Naruto stuttered out. "S-so y-you an-and m-me a-are i-in-inbre-inbred?!"

The avenger nearly choked on air. "NO YOU MORON! THAT RULE WAS BUILD WHEN MY CLAN HAD OVER A HUNDRED MEMBERS! MY GRADPARENTS WERE PROBABLY 6TH COUSINS OR SOMETHING AND THE SAME APPLIES TO YOU! DID YOU FORGET HOW MANNY UCHIHAS THERE WERE! Sasuke shouted over his lungs. That stupid Dobe!

Naruto's skin color returned to its normal tanned color. "Phew, that's a relieve." When he took a glance at Sasuke's face he quickly added. "Sorry! Sorry! I forgot! I was just a kid! And you know I didn't pay much attention to these clan rule thingies!" That somewhat calmed Sasuke down.

Meanwhile, Ordmente had managed to regain his bearings. "Okay, you two, catch." He threw two books he brought out from who-knows-where and tossed them to the teens that caught them quickly. They were the same books whose titles read 'JAPANESE TO ENGLISH TRANSLATION' "The current language you two are using is called Japanese in this world and English is this world's most common language. Tomorrow I'm taking you two shopping so learn to at least speak it a little until then. Good day." Ordmente got up.

While Naruto was busy looking disgustedly at the book Sasuke stopped Ordmente. "Where are you going?"

He gave Sasuke a teasing smile. "Still don't trust me Indra? I'm hurt." He dramatically put a hand over where his heart should be. At Sasuke's glare he sighed and answered. "I'm bringing my stuff here since I'm going to be staying with you two from now on, unless of course you have a problem with that." Sasuke shook his head.

"No and its Sasuke, get it right." Ordmente just chuckled in response and with a sharp left turn disappeared, leaving the two teens from another world to learn this 'English' language.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Authors note:**

 **Yo guys! Sorry for the wait!**

 **I want to clear up something, most of the theories and stuff is something I came up with such as the whole you can only marry inside the clan thingy, not sure if that's true. I'm also going to come up with how the wizengamot works.**

 **Oh and in case you haven't guessed it, Ordmente is someone I came up with and he's not human. Imaginary cookies to anyone who can guess what he is. The clue is his name. You're allowed to put you're guess in the reviews. I'll congratulate anyone who can guess it right in the next chapter where it'll probably be reveled who Ordmente is if not the one after that. As for his relationship to the Blacks, I'll explain it in the later chapters.**

 **This is also an alternate world from Harry potter. The light are bad and dark are good with some exceptions. This is also a WRONG BOY WHO LIVED fanfiction. How, you guys can keep wondering until it's revieled.**

 **Answer to reviews:**

Halariel chapter 1 . Jul 9

Interesting. Truly interesting. I really like your idea. I have sone questions though:  
How old are Naruto and Sasuke?  
Will they (Naruto) be more badass and a bit more ruthless and "evil" than on canon?  
Will Kurama come within Naruto to magical britain? (plsplspls yes!)  
Will there be bashing, and if yes who? Will other shinobi join Naruto and Sasuke eventually or will they stay alone? Or are they going to find some way of communication with Konoha? (cuz I really can't imagine Naruto to just say hoodbye and leave Konoha and all his friends forever.  
Will Naruto and Sasuke be able to use Chakra in britain? (I know stupid question, but I'm a bit paranoid xD)  
And last but not least, can you try to upload soon? *tryies to make puppy eyes*  
Anyways great start, see you soon, bye!

 **Answer: Since i want to put Naruto and Sasuke in 5th yea they are 15. i know in canon they are 17 or 18 but in this fanfic they are 15.**

 **i will try to make them as close to canon as possible.**

 **yes, Kurama is coming.**

 **there will be a lot of bashing for the light side**

 **they might contact other shinobi in the future**

 **yes they can use chackra, tell the theory in later chapters**

 **dunno when i'll update.**

 **Review please and bye!**


End file.
